runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Excel/Archive 6
Archive 5 Archived 03:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Language Conversion I'm just in the middle of swapping from one computer to another so I might not be able to do this very quickly for a couple of days. But the policy has not yet been 'officially' been put in place so for the mean time it can stay but once the policy becomes active I'll make the page English and put a German version of a sub-page. Thanks, 03:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) LumbridgeCity I wish to submit a clan =) Wasn't to sure where to submit so I chose here. Clan name: Linkbuilder Owner: linkbuilder Type: Solo Merching Clan Website: www.lumbridgecity.com Forums: www.lumbridgecity.com/lounge Initials: LC People: 20+ ( And rapidly growing) Thanks Daveite. :* I'm guessing he means to add the clan to the List of Clans. Want me to do it? 07:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Accepted It's fine, everybody has their opinion. 00:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:WB Thanks for the message, I'll try to get on this wiki as a lot and edit my clan page. A lot has changed in my absence! 07:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Please block for vandalism. Thanks! 02:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that's about average. 18:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) That's cuz you're level 53 ;) 19:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) LC Actually on our forums we have 1300 members so I guess that is what should be put down in the info. Thanks for putting it up =) Daveite Featured Clan Hey - I'm giving Maximus Vir permission to change the Featured Clan template to Skill Union. Letting you know so when it becomes February to change the coding on the home page asap. I'll be away all this week (totally inactive) so if you could keep an eye on my talk page to reply to anything for me that would be appreciated. Thanks heaps and talk to you later next week! 08:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I put that on too early. Maximus Vir 01:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :* Baccckkk! . Love the red/black instead of white/black. Anything major change? Thanks, 04:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:AoS A bunch of people left. 02:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Bye D: Byyyyeee ): Message me when your back - You'll beee missed (well, at least by me anyways)... 06:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::* Haha - k ....naughty... anyways... =P 06:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, just replying back. I'm trying to figure out how everything works here, I've made a few mistakes, but I enjoy clan stuff so I'll be making edits fairly regular. I'll be sure to ask if I need help. Purewildman 23:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ty No problem, welcome back to the wiki. 00:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Subpage? I'm not exactly sure what a subpage is, but I'm no longer editing any other pages besides my own clan's page. Sorry for the trouble, this account is now becoming a clan account so if you have any questions regarding any content that is being changed by this account please continue to send messages using our talk page or send me an e mail at thomasf@razzolink.com. Blocking After a block could you post Template:Ban appeal followed by your signature on the user's talk page so that they are aware of their rights. Thanks, 21:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : I edited the color to make it easier to read. Cheers, 18:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: That's very nice, however, the years are in white. 19:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Also, you cannot click on the months after the scrollbar appears. 19:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ahh okay, other than that it's good, this will be very useful for the wiki. 19:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Okay, just come to the ice plateau with all your items and I'll give you a Torva platebody for coming. Deal? = P 16:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Meet on World 176. Okay? 17:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: L0L. = ) 17:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: You jealous of the pic on my user page? = P 20:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: That reminds me, I need to buy a DFS and get another CLS. = ) 21:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Yeah. = P 21:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey - cool, can't wait and thanks, it looks good :D 00:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) http://img25.mediafire.com/8d09b117ef325d075a3d643771d426601c53a621351370f035c8f7cb325b95016g.jpg here it is 02:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Not for some time, it will be at least three months or so until I step down fully, but yes, I will be leaving. I am still unsure as to how my responsibilities on the wiki will be dealt with. At this point I believe I will be staying with the wiki when I leave but that is, of course, liable to change. Also I thank you for changing that template, the old one was really restrictive and not a very attractive color in my personal opinion. I will look at the new one shortly to see the exact differences. Well done. 02:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Thanks for fixing the template and changing the main page coding - Are you officially back yet? 06:40, March 3, 2011 (UTC) 00:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back ;) 00:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Resolved Thanks. 02:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : Me too. = ) 00:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC)